weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Specific Elements Based on Evidence of Mind Over Matter
Measurement * Mind Over Matter can actually be measured through viewing one's Biophotonic Resonance based on studies by Dr.Korotkov. * Some believe that it can be measured using an Egely Wheel which may or may not be accurate considering that an Egely Wheel can be moved by heat and may or may not be moving based on vital energy. * The effects of Mind Over Matter can also be measured using Random Event Generators based on research by Princeton's Engineering Anomalies Research lab . Links * This link is about the scientific explanation of Biophotonics: http://korotkov.org/scientific-basis/ * This link is the official page of the Egely Wheel: http://egelywheel.net/en * Link to PEAR Lab: https://www.princeton.edu/~pear/ Biophotonic Resonance * Biophotons are light energy particles naturally released from things of the natural world from snowflakes to human beings. * Biophotons can be measured through Electro Photonic Imagery. * The amount and intensity of the Biophotonic Resonance viewed in images taken through EPI can be used as an energy measurement tool. Egely Wheel * When close enough to a human being it supposedly reacts to one's vital energy and begins to move in a certain direction depending on certain factors and takes a measurement of one's energy. Random Event Generators * Data collected from experiments involving humans using their intent to influence random event generators can measure Mind Over Matter. Summary * Mind Over Matter is measured by the effect of one's intent on the natural world and technology. Control * Biophotonics research has yielded that through entered states of altered consciousness the Biophotonic Resonance can actually be manipulated and controlled with one's intent. * Focus of one's intent can be used to control one's ability to effect Random Event Generators as evaluated by Princeton's Engineering Anomalies Research lab. * The Egely Wheel moves when in close proximity to a human, if it truly reacts to vital energy, that implies that even when not intentionally trying to humans release vital energy throughout the world. * Biophotonics also shows that Biophotonic Energy Fields are around humans all the time. * Research done by the Global Consciousness Project shows that everyone on the planet is effecting random event generators at the same time without even trying to. * Some people have experimented with the Egely Wheel and have reported being able to consciously move it from a distance using their intent. Links * http://korotkov.org/energy-of-consciousness/ * https://www.princeton.edu/~pear/ * http://egelywheel.net/en/egely-wheel-experiments * http://noosphere.princeton.edu/ Summary * Conscious effort is not needed for Mind Over Matter to take place and it occurs all the time without most people noticing any particular effect on the natural world or technology. * The use of intent to control Mind Over Matter is what allows humans to put Mind Over Matter to good use and to focus it on completing a specific task. * Everyone can and does use Mind Over Matter, using Mind Over Matter with one's intent allows them to complete very specific tasks using Mind Over Matter and to better focus their desired effect on a particular target. Effect on Different Types of Targets Technology * PEAR Research has specifically shown that the power of conscious intent or Mind Over Matter can be used to control the probable output of Random Event Generators. * The Egely Wheel is a piece of technology specifically designed for measuring and feeling the effects of Mind Over Matter. Humans * Dr.Korotkov's research has shown that intent can be used to heal human beings as will as increase a human being's ability to heal others. Areas * Dr.Korotkov's research has shown that Biophotonic Resonance left over after an Energy Healing session increases significantly in the area it was performed in affecting everyone in said area. * The Global Consciousness Project has shown how the consciousness of everyone on Earth effects Random Event Generators across the entire world with large data spikes especially during Global Events. * Dr.Korotkov's research shows that there is no good or evil energy but that the absence of energy in an area will not pose the positive effects of an area that does. Links * https://www.princeton.edu/~pear/ * http://egelywheel.net/en * http://korotkov.org/science-confirms-reconnective/ * http://noosphere.princeton.edu/ Summary * Mind Over Matter can effect technology, humans, and areas spanning as large as even the entire the world. Category:New Normal Category:Biophoton